Berserker (Caligula)
Summary Berserker is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. He first appeared in the second Singularity of the Grand Orders, Septem. His True Name is Caligula, one of the emperors of Rome who reigned during the 1st century and the uncle of the later Roman Emperor, Nero. At first a wise ruler beloved by his people, Caligula eventually committed many atrocious actions in his life, having been “fallen in love by the moon” and thus becoming consumed in madness that transformed him into a ruler who ruled his empire through fear until he was finally assassinated. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Berserker, Caligula, Gaius Caesar (Birth Name) Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 28 at the time of his death Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Third Emperor of Rome Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Berserk Mode and Rage Power, Hand-to-hand combatant, Animal Manipulation, can gain new skills, modify his body, amplify his stats, ride virtually any mount or vehicle with supernatural skill, and so on with Imperial Privilege, Mind Manipulation via his Noble Phantasm (Flucticulus Diana causes Caligula’s madness to spread and infect everyone’s mind) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Possesses the same ranking as Heracles and is thus equal to him. Is stronger than Nero and was able to combat her and Mash before finally being defeated during the Septem Singularity) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with most Servants in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Other Servants can fight endlessly for days without rest) Range: Melee range, higher with Flucticulus Diana Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Summoned in a class befitting of the state he had been since having been consumed in madness by the goddess of the moon, Caligula is in a near-mindless state with a sadistic mindset bent on causing acts of violence and tyranny to those that his eyes are laid upon (with the exception of those of Rome or are related to there). He is also unmanageable to anyone as his self-restraint is rendered moot due to the level of Mad Enhancement he carries within him. Even in regards to this, however, Caligula is a capable Servant able to fight all enemies in battle even while unarmed and using only his fists as was the case when he fought Mash and Nero during the Septem Singularity. In addition, Caligula is also able to utilize his Imperial Privilege skill, which allows him to gain any skill that is not unique to any Servant for a short time, even ones that can allow him to gain the skills needed to manage an army, with one case being that he was able to lead one to fight against his niece’s own. Weaknesses: Cannot attack while in spirit form. Flucticulus Diana can only be used at night and it cannot affect those related to the moon and its goddess. Using Glory of the Past causes his Spirit core to grate, eventually killing himself should it be used too many times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * Flucticulus Diana: Devour My Heart, Moonlight: Is the Noble Phantasm of the Roman Emperor, Caligula. A crystallization of the legend involving Caligula losing his sanity and falling into madness from his affection of the moon goddess Diana. It appears as a wide-range attack on the mind, which distributes the madness inside him through the projected moonlight from the moon in the sky and infect his enemies with, making them become consumed with the same level of insanity he possesses. Classified as an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it is capable of affecting an entire army, where it will bring a situation that is “repulsive and tragic” should it be exposed upon them. However, this power will not work against those related to the goddess Diana and it needs to be nighttime with the moon fully exposed and unclouded in order to be used. Class Skills * Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. At rank A, all Parameters are ranked up in exchange for most of the Servants reason and sanity being lost. Caligula has received an A+ rank in this skill, having been driven mad in the later years of his reign due to his affection of the moon and the goddess that rules over it. However, not all is gone as he still retains his desire to expand the Roman empire and make it prosper. Caligula can also restrain his rampage should he meet someone who makes a reference to the very land he once ruled, such as his niece or the founder himself Romulus. However, this is only but a “stand-by mode” for Caligula to not rampage around, thus it is still impossible for anyone to properly communicate with him. Personal Skills * Imperial Privilege: An ability that allows Caligula to gain skills that would normally be impossible for him to possess for a short amount of time. At A Rank, he can even modify his body with acquiring skills associated with it, such as the Divinity skill. In addition, he can also gain abilities such as swordsmanship, military tactics, and fine arts, among others. However, even should he be able to utilize this ability, he cannot acquire any other skills without a basis for them. * Sadistic Constitution: A skill that augments one's aggressiveness during battle. An ability that is one step below the Mad Enhancement used by Berserkers. While Caligula possesses this skill, due to it being close in nature to the Mad Enhancement Skill, he cannot demonstrate it to its fullest potential. * Glory of the Past: The memories of the four-year period when Caligula lived as a wise king do not soften his insanity, but rather accelerates it. This applies a plus modifier to his resistance against mental interferences, and will temporarily raise his Strength parameter up when attacking his enemies bare-handed. But for every time Caligula uses this effect, he personally suffers damage in return. Thus, his rampaging insanity, along with his Mad Enhancement skill, will cause his spiritual core to grate overtime, even potentially killing him should he keep using this skill in rapid succession. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Berserkers Category:Body Control Users Category:Kings Category:Servants Category:Summons Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users Category:Animal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Modification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users